


Hunt

by Mine5102



Series: Project:Vigilance [1]
Category: Kraven the hunter - Fandom, SHEILD - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102
Summary: The Illegitimate son of Kraven the hunter and his father fight. The hunt is on for Kraven.





	

 

I, Hunter Kravenoff, am the illegitimate son of Kraven the hunter. I am also the hero Huntsman.

* * *

 

I stupidly let him in on that Friday night when it happened. 

"Stupid boy, you don't deserve to have the surname Kravenoff, son,"He said.

 

 

 

   I found a warehouse in Kraven's name so I broke in. Then I took a jacket and built a home so child services couldn't find me.

I took down my first villain, batroc the Leaper. I left him tied up at the 


End file.
